Thirteen
by xxxAriha
Summary: So, i was watching an episode of GR and decided to give it a try.
1. Hello

"Another one." Thirteen stared down at the evo, trying to hide her annoyance. These things gave her headaches like crazy. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. When she opened them again one of the evo's tentacles was flying directly at her. Thirteen dived out of the way, landing on the piece of roof as it fell. Thirteen fell on her butt and fell, the roof falling out from under her feet. Her fingers scratched at the wall but it was useless. She began her downfall before someone caught her. "Don't worry. Rex's got you." Thirteen glanced at him. He was cute. She smiled. "I can handle myself," she replied, leaping out of his grabbed hold of a streetlamp on her way down and swung around it twice before letting go. She flew toward the evo, pulling off one of her fingerless black gloves. "Sorry pal, today's not your lucky day!" she said, touching the evo with her bare hand. A ripple started, dragging the evo's skin along the body until it left a woman laying on the street. She groaned, coming to. "Did you…did you save me?" she asked. Thirteen turned to go, tucking her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I didn't do it for you," she said, walking away.

"It wasn't me!" Rex insisted. Holiday crossed her arms. "Well if it wasn't you, who could it be?" she asked. Rex sighed and sat. "It was a girl!" he said. "Circe?" Bobo asked. Rex, Holiday and Six just looked at him. "Hey, I'm throwing out names, not answers." "What did she look like?" Six asked. "Black. Everything about her was black. She had black pants and a black jacket. Her hair was black." "And that's all you remember? There was nothing distinct about her? Maybe a smell or a mark?" Six pressed. "Her neck. There was a red collar and the charm was some roman numeral. And when she touched the evo, she said today wasn't its lucky day." Six tensed. "What? Do you know something?" Holiday asked, noticing Six. "Yes. Her name is Thirteen."

"Darlings! I'm home!" Thirteen as she walked into her apartment and flipped the light on. The rats immediately scattered. "That's what I thought," she laughed, stretching before flopping onto the couch. The couch smelled like mold and a spring was poking into her side. The light flickered before going out. "Well isn't this a party?" she mumbled. A knock on the door made her groan and she rolled off the couch. "Who is it?' she called. "Your landlord!" Thirteen rolled her eyes. "I'm outta here tomorrow and that's when I'll pay you!" she called. Not.

The apartment was empty in the morning. Thirteen made sure of that. And she was far from it, her hair already dyed and her contacts already switched. The black clothes she'd left behind in the apartment like before. Clean and the only proof that someone had ever been there. She stared at the red heels she now wore as they met sidewalk. Personally she liked the gothic look. It suited her far better than the red dress she wore. The pantyhose itched and the glasses sucked. Most of all, the blonde hair made her miserable considering the fact that it still smelled like the cheap dye she had bought. The only thing that had remained constant with her was the army green backpack she carried and the collar that One had given her, ironically, on her thirteenth birthday. The charm was her own personal touch. Though she was lost in her thoughts, she snapped out enough when she realized she was being followed. A virtual list of options popped into her head. Option one: confront her stalker. Option two: run. That one was too weak so no. Option three: make a trap. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand caught her wrist. "You still take too long to plan a move." She turned, face to face with Six. Rex was behind him. "That's not her," Rex declared. "It is. See, Thirteen is a master of disguises."


	2. Dye

"Isn't it a bad thing to dye your hair again so soon?" Bobo asked, watching Thirteen. She ignored him, towel drying her hair. "So, Six, how did you know it was me?" she asked. Her gaze was fixed on Six but she was simultaneously watching everyone in the room. The guards, Rex, the talking monkey. Even the wimpy doctor beside Six. "What is your natural hair color anyway?" Rex asked. Thirteen glanced at him. She smiled, leaning towards him a bit. "You're kind of cute," she said. He blushed and she leaned back. "Now, back to my question. Six?" she prodded, arms crossed expectantly. Six just looked down at her. "How long have you been loose?" he asked. Thirteen smirked but kept her mouth shut, refusing to answer any of his questions until he answered hers. "You're easy to spot in a crowd. You make your disguises so obvious that anyone pursuing you would be thrown off. Of course, you forget that we had the same teacher," Six finally replied. Thirteen sighed. "Of course." "Now," Six said, squatting in front of her. "How long have you been loose?" he asked. "Why? Does it scare you?" Thirteen asked, staring at him, locking eyes as best she could considering that Six was wearing sunglasses. "No it doesn't. But it does raise the question as to how long you've been off your meds." "Meds?" asked the doctor, looking up from her clipboard. Thirteen chuckled. "I don't need my meds," she said. Six's forehead scrunched up. "Thirteen." She stood. "It's all good!" she declared before the world began to spin. Six lunged forward as she collapsed, catching her easily. "See," he said, his voice cutting through her jumbled thoughts, "You do need your meds."

"Bobo," Rex warned. Bobo hid the permanent marker behind his back. "Aw, come on. She fell asleep, it's only fair," he complained. Rex crossed his arms at the primate who shrugged and walked away glumly from Thirteen's bedside. "Thanks." He jumped as her eyes opened. The blue pupils had gone from ovals to slits. "Don't mention it," Rex said, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. He searched his mind for something to say as Thirteen sat up. "So, where's Six?" she asked, slipping her feet into her shoes. Slowly, she stood, stretching. "He and Holliday had something to talk about with White." Thirteen smirked. "Probably me. After all, how is Six going to explain a cross between a evo and a human?" She crossed her arms. "Is there anyway to bust outta here?" she asked. "Yeah! I can get us out. I'm sure Bobo could use a taco run," Rex said. Thirteen grinned. "How about just a you and me trip, hm? It could be a good chance for us to get to know each other," she said. Rex's blush returned but he shrugged it off. "Sure, I guess. That's cool." Thirteen grinned, trailing her fingers along his arm as she walked past him. _'She so wants me,' Rex declared. "Oh and Rex?" she asked. "Yeah?" "I'm not interested in you." _

"_THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Thirteen yelled as she and Rex flew over the city. "Where to?" Rex asked. Thirteen switched emotions so fast that if he pondered one switch she was already on to another. To add to the oddness that was Thirteen, somewhere in the 12 minutes before they'd been apart, she'd managed to swipe a pair of his pants and a jacket. "There!" Thirteen yelled over the wind, pointing to a store. A clothes store. Then again, she was a girl so why be surprised._

"_That little imp," Bobo muttered, hurrying down the hall. "Bobo!" Holliday yelled, giving chase. "I didn't even know the girl was awake!" Bobo yelled. "The fact that you know I was going to bring up Thirteen means you know something!" yelled Holliday. Bobo swung into Rex's bedroom and shut and locked the door. "Phew," he said, backing away. Rex's phone was on his bed, vibrating. With a sigh, Bobo answered. "Rex?" came Circe's breathless gasp."No but if you leave a message, he'll get back to you."_


	3. Infected

"Shhh!" Rex hissed, leading Thirteen through the library. "Why here?" Thirteen asked. "Last place Six will look for us," Rex replied, flopping into a chair. Thirteen sat on a table. "He's not that stupid. Six knows where you are. The fact that he doesn't find you right away means he's being nice and giving you extra time to play," she scoffed. "Whatever you want to call it," Rex said. Thirteen crossed her arms. "Trust me. I know Six better than you do. I've had time to learn why I should hate him," she said. "Why would you hate Six?" Rex asked. "Why indeed?" she teased. Rex opened his mouth to say something but the wall behind them crashed open, letting in an evo. Rex instinctively leapt out of the way but Thirteen remained seated. "Thirteen!" Rex yelled. The evo's hand flew at her and even then, she didn't move. Rex sprinted forward and tackled her, sending them both crashing into a bookcase. "Are you insane?" he asked. "Little bit," she replied, pushing him off her and then jumping out of the way as the evo's tail just narrowly missed them. Rex got to his feet. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, running at the evo. Thirteen caught his arm. "Leave it be," she ordered. "What are you talking about? It'll hurt those people!" Rex yelled. "And who's to say those people don't deserve it?" Thirteen asked. Rex yanked his arm away. "I am!" Then he took off running towards the evo. "Bad choice, Rex," Thirteen declared. "Thirteen!" She turned a bit, rolling her eyes as Six ran to her side. "Have you become part dog?" she asked. Six ignored the comment. "Why aren't you assisting Rex?" he asked. "I knew you'd show up eventually. Why bother," she said. Six shook his head. "We'll talk later. Holliday's waiting outside. Now go!" And then he followed Rex into battle. Thirteen sighed. "Whatever."

"This is hopeless! I can't get through it!" Rex yelled to Six. "Keep trying," Six responded with. Rex raised his fists once more. "MOVE!" Rex barely managed to turn towards the command when Thirteen appeared beside him, stabbed through the evo's tough skin with her arm. "This is why I said to leave it," she hissed as the skin sucked her arm in to her elbow. "Thirteen!" Rex yelled, grabbing hold of her arm. "Let go or it'll eat you too you idiot!" she yelled. "Not a chance!" Rex grunted. "Rex! Get out of there!" Six yelled. "Go!" Thirteen hissed. "Look, you came back to help and look where its got you." "Yes, look where this has got me." The skin had spread to her shoulder. She fought Rex off with her opposite hand. "There is a reason I don't do well in teams. It is because of these incompetent assumptions that I came to help you," she snapped. "Then why'd you come?" Rex asked. "For the same reason I bother doing anything. For myself," Thirteen replied, before the evo skin completely absorbed her. Her hand was all that showed as she reached out. A series of black marks similar to Rex's appeared on her hand. She touched the evo and the thing lit up like a gothic Christmas tree. The skin peeled away, revealing Thirteen in the midst of the skin. Her eyes glowed black. The wind picked up and the skin floated away a bit before vanishing completely. Thirteen's eyes closed and she fell, landing on a parked car. The former evo, a man, also fell but Rex caught him. Providence guards flooded the streets. "Thank you," the man cried as Rex lowered him to the ground. "It wasn't me. It was her," Rex said, pointing. Six was already beside the car with Holliday. "Excuse me," Rex said, running to them. "What's wrong?" he asked Holliday. But when he looked at Thirteen, he knew. Her eyes were still black and her hair was totally white. Holliday released her eye socket and looked at Rex. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she said.

"Hey, you're back!" Bobo greeted as Rex and Six walked in, carrying Thirteen. Holliday came in behind them. "Whoa, what happened?" asked Bobo, hurrying over to the desk that Thirteen was now set on. "Why didn't we take her to the infirmary?" Rex asked. "Good question," Bobo said. "Now what happened?" Holliday adjusted a desk lamp so it was right over Thirteen. "Because White refuses to acknowledge that there may be a second cure. And since she doesn't work for Providence, White has banned her from anything besides a room." "Well, that's stupid. Now, what happened?" Bobo asked. "So do you know what's wrong with her?" Rex asked. "No, I'm taking a shot in the dark but" Holliday drifted off. She turned to Six. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked. Six reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bottle, offering it to Holliday. "Give her one of these," he instructed. Holliday took it, popping the lid off and withdrawing a small green pill. "Nice of you to mention that," Rex commented as Holliday opened Thirteen's mouth and dropped in the pill. "Now stand back," Six instructed. Holliday and Rex immediately stepped back. "What?" Bobo asked, pulling his finger from his ear. Thirteen sat straight up, a flame shooting from her mouth as she coughed. Bobo barely managed to dodge. "Told you," Six pointed out. Thirteen coughed, her hair bleeding to red and then settling on black. She glanced sideways at the four gathered next to her, her eyes blue once more. No one spoke for a moment. "What was that about?' Rex finally asked, his voice breaking the silence and making the situation far more real. Six and Thirteen exchanged a look. "I'm not at liberty to tell you that," Six said, still looking at Thirteen. She held his gaze. "It's none of you business," she said. "Yeah, right!" Rex hissed. Thirteen's eyes shot to him. "I don't know if you realized this but we're a family here and that makes you part of it too. Maybe a widowed aunt that's available or something. But regardless of that, you're still part of our family which means it is our business if something is wrong with you. We can help!" Rex said. Thirteen looked away. "I don't need anymore family so thanks but no thanks. I would rather be eaten alive by another evo."


	4. Sane

Thirteen stared at Rex's back. Of course, there wasn't much to look at in the bland white room. Bobo sat next to her, munching a taco. "Is this how Six punishes people who disobey orders?" she asked in a low voice. "No. This is White's version of punishment. For you two at least. I'm in the clear," Bobo bragged. Thirteen rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to Rex. "This seat taken?" she asked. "Guess not," Rex mumbled, not looking up from his video game. Thirteen sat. "Do you know why I have to take medicine?" she asked. Rex glanced at her. Thirteen sighed. "I'm infected. I've always been infected. Ever since I was a kid. Mix that with my mother's schizophrenia and , well, I have another side to me. One called her Negative Thirteen. I don't really know too much about her." "If you're infected then I can cure you!" Rex said. Thirteen smiled at him weakly. "I don't want you to, Rex. At least infected, I can tell real from fake. I'm sane," she said. Rex sighed, hanging his head. "No you're not," he said, smiling a bit. Thirteen laughed. "Of course I'm not!" she agreed. He glanced at her, a mischievous smile on his face. "Y'know, being crazy isn't so bad," he said. Thirteen hugged him. "Only to the sane kid. Only to the sane."

"Glad to see you two have made up," Six remarked as Rex and Thirteen joined him. "Oh I just couldn't wait to meet White Knight," Thirteen remarked, observing the screen in Holliday's lab. "He's just a regular bundle of joy and pleasantries," Holliday mumbled. "I heard that, Dr. Holliday," White remarked. "I guess no one saw that coming," Thirteen whispered to Rex. He smirked. "So, this is Thirteen?" White asked, studying her with disdain. "Yep," Thirteen replied. She stepped beside Six. "Man dude, you're old," she said. Six looked at her, warning her to shut up. "Are you really a second cure?" he asked. Thirteen glanced at Rex. "Yeah, we'll go with that. Now then, I want to let you know a few things. Even if you deny me the right to, well, whatever you're depriving me the right to do, well, all the more trouble Rex will become involved in. As I hope you can assume from the amount of black I'm wearing I'm quite…bad. So, quit being such a butt head." That being said, Thirteen reached out, pulling the plug. White's face immediately vanished. Thirteen turned back to an annoyed Six, a shocked Holliday and an amused Rex. "Well then, who's hungry? Six's treat," Thirteen said.

**Short yes but great things come in small packages or some junk. Basically this was just an overview of Thirteen's problem. I intend to introduce -13 later. First though I wanted to put White in his place. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath**


	5. Trust

"Let me drive!" Thirteen glanced sideways at Rex, smiling as he and the monkey fought for the wheel. "Normally," she said, both stopping to listen to her. "This would terrify me. To guys fighting over a wheel making the car spin and jerk out of control. Come to think of it, it annoys me," she said. She put her book down. "So instead, I'll just institute a little game." Rex gulped as her fingers curled around his jacket.

Noah jumped at the explosion he heard and tried to spin to see what was going on. Sadly, he was trapped between Holliday and Six. "Don't worry about it. Thirteen and Rex are just playing," Holliday said. "Who's Thirteen?" Noah asked. Six and Holliday exchanged a quick glance. "Oh come on! I miss out on everything!" Noah complained. He crossed his arms and shrunk down into his seat. "At least Rex invited me to this outing," he mumbled. "Actually, that was Bobo's idea," Six corrected. "Unbelievable!" Noah cried.

"Hey Noah!" Rex called, swinging out of the truck. "Where's Thirteen?" Six asked as Rex ran closer. "Still in the truck, salvaging that book," Rex answered. "What! She borrowed that from me!" Holliday cried. "And it was boring," Thirteen commented, joining the group. In her hand was the burnt remnants of a book which she proceded to hand to Holliday. Then her eyes fell on Noah. "Well hello there," she greeted, smiling at him. "Hey look! A lake!" she exclaimed, while Noah stumbled over hello. "You okay?" Rex asked Noah as he watched Thirteen sprint for the lake, pulling Six with her. "Wait, is she like Six?" Noah asked. "Yes my friend. That babe is the thirteenth most dangerous thing in the world. The fourteenth being an angry Holliday," Rex said as Holliday headed towards a picnic table, silently fuming. Bobo followed her closely. "So this is why you wouldn't go out last week," Noah said as he and Rex followed Bobo and Holliday. "You could say that," Rex replied, thinking back to Thirteen's detainment courtesy of White. Okay, so the fact that she'd unplugged the screen had played a role but still. Detainment? With guards and everything. But she was free now and had even managed to convince Six that they needed a day off at the lake if long vacations were a no. Thirteen let out a scream as Six caught her arm, pulling her into the water with him as he fell. A result of her pushing him first. "You know, Six is different," Noah remarked. "How so?" Rex asked. "Well, even if he's not smiling he still looks like he's having fun. I mean, do you even know what kind of relationship those to had?" Noah inquired. "I'm not worried. In fact, I'm relieved. With a second cure, I won't have to work as hard." "REX! Let's go!" Thirteen yelled from the water. He and Noah exchanged a look before they both broke into a mad dash for the water.

(Hourse later compliments of Time skip)

Rex and Thirteen layed on the bank, on the verge of dozing. "Weren't you suppose to play Hide and Go seek with Noah?" Rex asked. "Yep," Thirteen mumbled, sleepily. "So?" "He's hiding," she muttered. Rex shrugged, his elbow hitting hers. Not far from them sat Six and Holliday. "I'll pay you back for the damages to the book," Six said. "It's fine," Holliday declared. She sighed. "What is that girl's story?" she asked. Six also sighed. "Her mother was commited when Thirteen was seven," he began. "So?" Holliday asked. "Her mother was Eleven and her father was Ten. But Ten, he fell apart when Eleven lost her mind. The whole thing was pathetic to Thirteen. On one visit to see Eleven, One met her. She was walking out of the hospital with a backpack and Ten's wallet, totally planning to disappear and never come back. So One offered to let her come live with him. She declined, being stubborn. One kept tabs on her until he lost her. For two years, he looked everywhere. Ten was commited and then we found her in an alley outside the hospital," Six said. He leaned back, against the tree trunk. "I was with One when he went to visit Ten and Eleven. We haven't met an evo yet that can scare me but Thirteen got to me. She didn't look human at all and that's when I found out she was half evo, half human." Holliday looked at him shocked. "You can't mean that!" she objected. "I can. Eleven became infected when she was pregnant with Thirteen and Thirteen absorbed all the nanites. I suppose they just merged with her system which is why she hasn't shown any signs of madness," Six said. Holliday glanced at Thirteen who's forehead rested against Rex's bare shoulder. "If someone as good as you former master can lose her, we better be careful that she and Rex don't disappear together." '_For good,'_she mentally added.

(Another time skip)

"Alright, let's move out!" Six yelled. Thirteen opened one eye before rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up. "Hey, Rex," she said, nudging him. "Huh?" he groaned, coming to. "Time to go," she ordered,standing. She pulled Rex to his feet, grabbing the blanket they'd been laying on. "Noah!" Rex yelled, before yawning. "Time to go!" Noah came from behind a tree, looking red as a lobster. Thirteen suppressed a laugh. "Well then, lobster boy," she laughed. "Shut up. Just shut up," Noah ordered. Thirteen grinned before running to the trucks and knocking on the passenger side of one. "I'm driving!" she announced. "Not in this lifetime," Six said, revealing a key in his hand. He tossed it to a sleep dazed Bobo who happened to be taking up the passenger side. Thirteen grinned at Six. "I'm the Thirteenth most dangerous person in the world, Six. You think a monkey's going to stop me?" she asked. "Chimp," Bobo corrected, sliding in the driver's seat and starting the truck. Rex climbed in and slid to the middle. Noah prepared to climb in next but Thirteen ducked under his arm and stole the seat beside Rex. "Thanks for holding the door," she said to Noah. "No problem," he said, walking glumly to Holliday. Rex watched him go. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you didn't trust Noah," he commented. Thirteen ignored his comment, preferring to recline against him and shut her eyes in an attempt to catch a nap. '_Thankfully, Rex, you don't know me better,'_was her last thought before she fell into blissful sleep.

"**Yeah, I don't like Noah too much. I don't trust him. There's something off about the guy and I think Thirteen smells a rat. A White rat. Hmmmm.**


	6. Negative

"Hey Holliday?" Bobo asked. "Yes?" she replied, not looking up from her clipboard. "How would you tell Rex that his girlfriend called two weeks ago?" Holliday glanced at him. "Rex, Circe called two weeks ago," she said. "What?" Rex cried, having walked in at that second. Holliday looked at Bobo who smiled at her. Rex pulled out his phone. "Aw man, she did," he grumbled. "I'm sorry you missed her Rex. Did you want something?" Holliday asked. "Yeah. How do you tell Six that Thirteen is missing?" Rex inquired. "Six, Thirteen's gone missing," Holliday said. Then she noticed Six standing in the doorway. She looked at Rex who just smiled innocently at her.

(Meanwhile)

Thirteen stared at the water as it spewed from the fountain. "You poor naked baby. That water must taste nasty," she said. A dark chuckle made her spin around. Behind her was a man with long black hair. "Who are you?" she asked as he sat beside her. "My name is Van Kleiss," he said.

"Rex?" Circe asked. "Yeah. Look, I know it took me two weeks but Bobo didn't-" "Rex! Forget about that! This is important. Van Kleiss, he found a second cure. I don't know who or what but I thought it would be important for Providence to know." Circe reported. "Wait, Circe, where's Van Kleiss now?" he asked. "He went to see the cure." Rex froze. "Where?" he asked. "Look Rex, I don't know. I-I have to go now." "Circe! Wait!" Rex nearly yelled. But she had already hung up. "Tough luck, kid," Bobo remarked. Rex ignored the jab and turned to Six. "Van Kleiss is going after Thirteen!"

"A Providence agent. I highly doubt that," Thirteen laughed harshly. She eyes Van Kleiss. "So, what are you really?" she asked. Van Kleiss had insisted upon moving their conversation into a nearby café and now she suspected that it was to avoid being spotted considering their table was in a far corner. Thirteen focused her attention now on a small tear in her black pants. Something about Van Kleiss was all too familiar. Unnerving to be exact. "That I can't exactly tell you," he said. "Well then, this conversation is over," Thirteen declared, rising. "Your mother is doing well," Van Kleiss said as she turned to go. Thirteen froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "Aw yes, I suppose you're going to tell me your mother and father died a long time ago. That their state of mental weakness took away their right to be your parents." Thirteen turned to glare at him. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," she growled lowly. Van Kleiss grinned. "I have a proposal that would suit us both very well. Come with me, join me even, and I will restore your parents sanity. Better yet, I'll make you immune to the fruits of genetics. You can live free of your mother's schizophrenia." "Thanks but no thanks. One taught me that something that sounds too good to be true is usually too good to be true," she said, turning to leave again. "How long do you think before Rex is ordered to cure you?" Van Kleiss asked. She froze again but didn't turn back. "Contrary to what you think, at some point or other, Rex will be ordered to do just that and he'll do so without fail. Then what will stop you from that lurking insanity?" Thirteen said nothing in response. She just walked out, leaving Van Kleiss and his doubts behind her.

"See her, kid?" Bobo asked. "I thought that was your job!" Rex nearly yelled. Bobo laughed. "I'm just messing with you kid," he laughed. "This is no time for games. Focus," Six ordered via walkie talkie. "Alright, alright. Sheesh, can't take a joke," Bobo grumbled. Rex's phone vibrated in his hand. "Hello?" Bobo asked answering it. "Where's Rex?" came Thirteen's voice. "Where are you? We're looking for you now," Bobo said. "Is that Thirteen?" Rex asked. He reached for his phone but Bobo kept it from his reach. "Well, monkey, I'm standing on a bridge contemplating jumping. The end seems kind of simpler than this mess I've fallen into," she said. "What bridge?" Bobo asked. The dial tone was his response.

"A bridge?" Six asked. "There's one nearby!" Holliday reported. "How far?" he asked. "Two streets over." Six didn't bother with any more instructions. He grabbed his hover board and took off, leaving Holliday behind.

Thirteen stared into the dark water, smiling a bit. "Do they actually think I'll jump?" she wondered. "They don't know me at all." "You haven't exactly given them a chance to learn anything about you," came that annoying voice in her head. "Negative Thirteen?" Thirteen guessed. "You'd be right." Thirteen sighed. "I don't have time for this now," she said, climbing onto the railing. "What are you doing?" Negative Thirteen asked. "Jumping. What else?" she answered, stripping off her jacket and tossing it aside. "No! Don't!" Negative Thirteen yelled, as Thirteen kicked her shoes off. "Think of the consequences," Negative Thirteen screamed. "I am," replied Thirteen, jumping. "Thirteen!" Six yelled, his voice eclipsed by Negative Thirteen's. All she remembered was the cold water as her socked feet broke through first and then nothing at all.

"You're an idiot," Negative Thirteen declared. Her voice was the only tell tale sign of her existence in the darkness. "Get up," ordered Negative Thirteen. Her hand pierced the darkness, those clawed fingers tearing away a piece of the black curtain, letting in the light.

Thirteen coughed as she woke, gripping the closest thing she could feel. Upon wiping her eyes, she discovered it was Six's sleeve. She met his eyes through the sunglasses. "Before you say anything, yes, I am insane," she said. "I'm starting to believe that," Six declared. He stood, shifting Thirteen a bit. "You owe me a hover board," he said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a walkie talkie. "Holliday, I've got her. Rendezvous on the ship. Now." With that, he put the walkie talkie in his pocket and picked up his hover board which seemed to have suffered a few serious bruises. "Yeah, I owe you a new one," she mumbled. "_You owe him your life and mine. Now shut up," _ordered Negative Thirteen. '_Why are you still here?'_ Thirteen mentaly asked. Negative Thirteen laughed, sending shivers throughout Thirteen's body that rivaled the shivers she had from the cold air. '_It's your own fault kid. You jumped. So now, I have to stick around to babysit you. Can't let you harm this body,'_ she said. '_You're stuck with me_.'

**Repeat after me. Suicide is bad. Thirteen had no intention of taking her life, she just wanted to prove ppl wrong. Relax haters. Besides, what else but a near death experience would bring someone closer to their evil equivalent?**


	7. Sanity

"Minor sprain," Holliday said. Thirteen looked up from staring at her hands to look at the doctor. "Huh?" she asked. Holliday set her wrist down and spun in her chair to dig through a drawer. She spun back with a roll of bandages in her hand. "It needs to be wrapped," she said and she started bandaging Thirteen's wrist. The two women were silent for a minute. "What were you thinking?" Holliday asked. "I was thinking that you all need to stop thinking that you know me. That you think you have a clue what I've been through." Holliday dropped her wrist. "Yes, what a poor child. We all have something wrong with us. None of us have jumped off the side of a bridge," she said. "I highly doubt that's true for Rex or Six," Thirteen snapped. _'I'd believed that,_' Holliday mentally agreed. She stood. "Look, what you're going through, I bet thousands of girls worldwide have gone through something similar. You can talk to me." Thirteen smirked. "Oh really? Have you ever been arrested for attempted murder?" she asked. Holliday froze. "What?" she asked. "I tried to kill my father. Doesn't help that he's more dangerous than my mother huh? Why do you think he lost his marbles? No one goes insane purely from grief. I poisoned that idiot. He wasn't worth it really but hey, he and mom swore to be together until death did them part or crap like that. Now they can at least share matching straight jackets even if neither could hold onto their sanity and decency for the sake of their daughter." "The world does not revolve around you," Holliday said. Thirteen looked up at her, smiling maniaclly. "It does in my world," she said. "Listen, you-" "Holliday!" Six barked. Both women turned to the door, discovering Six standing there. "I'd like a word alone with Thirteen," Six said calmly. "Of course," Holliday said, hurrying out. Six took his time, joining Thirteen. He took Holliday's chair. "Never did thank you for saving my life. So thanks," she said. Six sat. "You don't have to thank me, Thirteen." He was silent for a few minutes and he looked like he was really debating something. "Thirteen," he began after almost a full ten minutes. "Yes?" she asked. Six sighed. "I'm going to commit you," he announced. Thirteen's eyes widened. "No," she whispered. Six caught her hands. "I have no choice. After what you did today and what I just heard, I have to get you away from Rex." "Rex! This is all about Rex isn't it? Always Rex. He's not the only cure. The world needs both of us," she said. Six released her hands and stood. "Orders are orders." "You went against One's orders." Six glanced at Thirteen. "What are you talking about?" Thirteen smiled. "When One brought me home, he told everyone not to mess with me," she said. "And I never did," Six argued. Thirteen lunged forward, mashing her lips against his. Negative Thirteen laughed in her mind. _'Manipulation, cute,' _she said. Six pushed her away, hard enough to send Thirteen crashing into the table behind her. "Now you have," she chuckled.

"Hey kid, wake up!" Rex grumbled as he brushed away Bobo's insistent jabs. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep." "Well that's a fine and dandy but sadly your girlfriend's been detained again." "Circe?" Rex asked. "No, the other one," Bobo said. "Thirteen is not, wait, she's been detained. Again?" Rex asked, sitting up. "Yes, by Six." Rex rubbed his eyes. "I didn't even know she was back yet."

'_Well look at where we are now_,' Negative Thirteen mused. Thirteen ignored her, hugging her knees as she rocked. '_Oh come now, don't ignore me. It's no fun,'_ she said. Thirteen stood and paced the room. "It's all your fault," she said. '_Keep telling yourself that,'_ Negative Thirteen mumbled. Thirteen sat again and pulled her knees back to her chest. _'If you want, we could break out. Just let me take over for a little_,' Negative Thirteen cooed. "Go away!" Thirteen ordered, falling sideways onto the bed and burying her face in the pillow. It did nothing really except her feel more helpless and she actually began to consider Negative Thirteen's offer.

"So, this is what it all comes down to," Six commented as he watched Thirteen. Holliday stood beside him. "I don't think she's really crazy," Holliday said. Six glanced at her. "A few days ago, she was perfectly fine. I have an odd feeling that the evos she absorbed have something to do with it," Holliday said. "If I could just knock her out for a few minutes and examine her, I could find out what's causing her breach in sanity." The screen overlooking Thirteen's room suddenly went to static as did all the surrounding screens. "What's going on!" Rex yelled, having just walked in. "I don't know, Rex," Holliday said. Rex glanced at the screen and then ran out of the room. "Where are you going!" Bobo yelled, as Rex passed him in the hall. "To Thirteen," was Rex's answer.

"_It's been a long time since I've been solid,_" Negative Thirteen muttered as she stretched her fingers. "_Thirteen, darling, are you still there?_" she asked. There was no answer. Negative Thirteen smiled. "_Perfect,_" she said. She pointed a finger at the door but was admittedly surprised when it opened as if willed. Rex stood in the doorway. "Thirt-" he trailed off as if just now seeing the white hair and black eyes. "_Hello Rex, I'm Negative Thirteen. And you're coming with me,_" she greeted.

**I personally love Negative Thirteen. She's so…elegant. And gives Van Kleiss a run for his money. I also love Thirteen but that's mostly because I 3 the crazies.**


	8. Flashback

(11 Years Ago)

Frail fingers brushed through black hair. "Piper, I love your hair," Eleven said. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Are you girls ready?" Ten asked, peeking in on them. "Yes," Eleven said. She rose, collecting her skirts as she went. Ten smiled and picked Piper up, settling her on his hip. "Happy birthday darling," he whispered to Piper. Those blue eyes shimmered up at him. "Thank you daddy," she said.

(Present Day)

"Where are we going?" Rex asked, struggling against the restraints Negative Thirteen had put on him. "_I can't tell you. It'll ruin the whole surprise. Let's just say it has something to do with Thirteen's past,_" she said. "I'd feel so much better if I knew," Rex admitted. "_Then I guess unease will be your best friend for awhile,_" Negative Thirteen said.

(10 years and a day ago (Thirteen))

The screams filled the villa, waking up Piper. She rolled out of bed and padded softly down the hall. "Daddy? Mommy?" she asked timidly. A man in all green stepped in her way. Piper's initial reaction was to take a few steps back, reaching into the stuffed bear she held to grasp the small dagger her father had given her. Suddenly, Daddy appeared. "Piper," he said, picking her up. "Daddy!" she said, hugging him. He turned to the man in green. "Six, don't be so mean looking," he said. "Daddy, where's Mommy?" she asked. Daddy looked at her, sadly. "Baby, she's in the hospital. And I don't think she'll be coming home too soon."

(Present Day)

"Any idea where Rex is?" Holliday asked. "Working on it," Bobo said. He looked at the wires he held in his hands. "Red wire crosses blue wire and attaches to…Why are we letting me do this again?" he asked. Holliday sighed exasperated before dragging Bobo out from under the control panel and taking his place. "Red crosses green, blue crosses red and then, viola! The system's up and running!" Holliday announced triumphantly. The Providence computers flashed to life. "I'm impressed," Bobo said as Holliday crawled out and stood. "Now let's see if we can find Rex," she said, her fingers flying over a series of keys. Nothing came up. "Oh she's good," Bob remarked. Holliday smiled. "But I'm better. I will find Rex and when I do, oh, she is in for it," Holliday declared.

Rex lifted the small bear from the bed. "What is this?" he asked, looking at Negative Thirteen. She ignored him, preferring to brush her hair at the vanity table. "_Combing my hair," said lady fair,"And put some grease upon it, Not too much of the nasty stuff Or you'll spoil my nice new bonnet._" she mumbled under her breath. "What?" Rex asked. Negative Thirteen smiled and stood, the brush in her hand. "_Just silly little tune I pick up every now and then when Thirteen brushes her hair. Her mother sang it, she sings it, I sing it." _Rex flinched as Negative Thirteen slammed the brush into the mirror. "_I always hated it,_" she declared. "Why did you bring me here?" Rex asked. Negative Thirteen grinned. "_Why? Silly boy, you're going to cure me. And what better place than the world I use to be surrounded by?" _she asked. "But if I cure you, Thirteen will go insane," Rex objected. Negative Thirteen waltzed over to him, catching his jacket up. "_You misunderstand, dear Rex. It's no up for debate. You have no choice but to cure me or Six will suffer,"_ she hissed. "What do you mean?" Rex asked. He willed his nanites to activate and they started to. _"Well, let's just say he has some nanites in him courtesy of moi and the only way to save him is to cure me," _Negative Thirteen said. Rex glared at her. "You-" "_Yes, I know I'm a witch. Skip that parARGH!" _Negative Thirteen cried out, clutching her head. Half of her hair darkened to black and one of her eyes went straight to blue. "Thirteen?" Rex asked. That blue eye flicked to Rex. "Cure me," she said. "But-" "It's no competition. Six's life is at stake! He comes first. Besides, I won't go insane. Promise," Thirteen said. She reached for Rex's hand, barely touching it before her eye faded to white and the hair returned to white. Negative Thirteen collapsed into a chair, a hand over her eye. She laughed weakly. "_He comes first_," she laughed. Her exposed eye found Rex, focusing on him. "So, what'll it be?" she asked. Rex sighed. "Give me your hands," he ordered.

"Found him!" Holliday declared. "Give me his location," came Six's voice. Holliday looked around, shocked. "I'm flying blind. A target would be nice," Six prompted. Holliday sighed. "Some villa in -" "I know where I'm going now. In fact, I'm right above it," Six said, landing his hover board. He stared at it. "Ten and Eleven," he whispered.

(10 years and a day ago(Six))

He glanced around the house, watching everything. Yet somehow, a tiny child had managed to escape his notice. She reacted as he expected any child of Ten to react. Her hand flew to her stuffed bear, slipping through an almost invisible crease in the bear's neck ,probably for a knife or some other weapon. Ten interceded them before it went farther, more for his own convienence than anything. Already, his wife was mad, he didn't need the civilan doctors thinking something was also wrong with his daughter. Ten, he picked her up, carrying her down the hall and up and almost invisible stairway, whispering something to her as he stroked her hair. Moments later, he returned without his daughter, muttering something to One about her being in her room.

(And Present Day. I'm having fun aren't you?)

Her room. That was it! Six ran into the villa and ran up the first flight of stairs. Everything about the house was exactly the same. If one knew its history or occupants, one could hear Eleven's mad screams as she called for her daughter. Six shoved thoughts of the past from his mind and tore through the second floor hall until he reached the camouflaged door that housed another staircase. He sliced through it with his katanas and ran up the stairs, bursting through the door at the top. The room was quiet. Six looked around, spotting Rex by the bed. "Rex? Are you alright?" he asked. Rex looked at him. "I cured her," he said as Six stepped closer. Six stopped in shock as he became trapped in the empty blue eyes that stared blankly at him from beneath black hair. Rex cradled Thirteen in the crook of his arm. "What have I done?" he asked. Six rubbed his head. "I'm not sure Rex. I'm not sure."

**Nobody Panic! She's not dead yet. **

**Spoiler Alert: Neither is -13. You'll be hearing from her by the beginning of Chapter 9. In fact she opens it. **

**BTW, thanks to everyone who's favorited and reviewed my story up to this point and even beyond. You all rock and I love all the ideas I keep getting. All I want to know is where the heck you guys are for my other fanfics. LOL. **


	9. Deactivated

The wind felt nice against her skin. It had been a long time since Negative Thirteen could say so. True, her new body was really just a copy of her original but it would serve her well enough for now. As long as Thirteen remained out of commision, no one could stop her. Negative Thirteen laughed. "_Step aside Providence. There's a new evo in town and you don't stand a chance!_"

Holliday checked the IV before pressing her fingers against the thin wrist. "So doc, what's the 411?" Bobo asked. "As far as I can tell, her condition is brought on by a trauma, like your black outs Rex," Holliday reported. The door opened and Six walked in. Holliday stepped aside and allowed him to take her place. He sat next to the bed and curled his fingers around Thirteen's as he took her hand. "Her eyes-" he began. Holliday sighed deeply. "She's wide awake, surprisingly but-" Holliday trailed off. "Let me try something," Rex said. Six and Holliday looked at him. "No Rex. We don't know what this is or if it could possibly pass from you to her through your-" Holliday stopped and realization dawned on her. "My what?" Rex asked. "Nanites!" Holliday said. She hurried to a nearby computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "If I'm correct, Negative Thirteen and Thirteen share nanites. Maybe, just maybe, Negative Thirteen's nanites still exist within Thirteen," Holliday said. "I could activate them." "Well, I don't think you'll find any part of Negative Thirteen in there," Bobo said. "And why not?" Rex asked, turning. Bobo was pointing to the TV. The news was on and Negative Thirteen was on the screen. Lightning shot from her fingers as she targeted a street lamp near a group of citizens. "Turn it up," Six ordered, rising. Bobo obeyed without a snarky remark. They managed to catch the newswoman's last words. "Where is Providence?" she asked. Six's free hand tightened into a fist. "We're on our way," he said. He looked at Rex. "Let's go," he ordered. Rex didn't argue, following Six out of the room. Bobo watched them go before turning to Holliday. "So, where do we start?" he asked. Holliday smiled at him. "We start by activating Thirteen's nanites."

"_Well, now it's just boring," _Negative Thirteen mumbled, sitting above the city and admiring her chaos. "Hopefully this'll add some excitement." Negative Thirteen barely dodged as one of Rex nanite modified fist crushed against her previous seat. "_Ah Rex, I hope you can forgive me for leaving before I thanked you. I was just so excited to start the party._" As she spoke, she lifted her hands, her clothes melting into what reminded Rex of a dress for some sort of party. "_Now the ball can begin,"_ she said. "It already did," Six said, one of his katana cutting through the long white hair. Negative Thirteen leapt into the air, glaring murderously. "_To many gentlemen on the dance floor!_" she hissed. Rex laughed. "Trust me, I'm no gentleman," he said. Negative Thirteen grinned before she flew farther away. Lightning gathered in her hands, dancing on her fingertips. "_No matter. You'll soon be dead anyway,"_ she said. The lightning flew from her fingers, cutting jaggedly across the sky and heading for Rex. Six tackled him, shielding Rex with his body as the lightning crashed into the concrete roof of their battlefield. Debris and dust filled the air, giving them cover. "Rex, we have to retreat for now and come back with a new strategy. She's too strong right now," Six announced. Rex looked stricken. "But, Thirteen!" he objected. Six pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!" he ordered, pulling Rex along behind him. "No! I can take her," Rex objected. "I will not lose you too. Now let's go or I will carry you back kicking and screaming." A crackling prevented Rex from arguing further. It was the walkie talkie in Rex's pocket. "Guess I forget to take it out," he said, pulling it out. "Rex?" came Holliday's voice. "Yeah?" Rex asked. "I think you might want to come back. We have …visitors," Holliday said. "What kind of visitors?" Six asked. There was static and then, "Rex?" Rex's eyes widened. "Circe?"

**In case anyone is wondering, yes, -13 has a few (a whole bunch) of marbles missing. Unknown fact, she has a thing for Six and Van Kleiss (super psycho love). I always see -13 as a white haired black eyed version of Eris from Sinbad so if that helps well, enjoy. If not, bite me. **


	10. Fire

"Oh you're kidding me," Rex declared as soon as he saw just who Holliday had meant by visitors. Circe stood anxiously beside Van Kleiss "What is he doing here?" Six asked, hand on one of his katanas. "He knows how to save Thirteen," Holliday said. "How does he know?" Rex asked, pointing at Van Kleiss. The man smiled. "Oh Rex, you amuse me," he remarked. "I'm sure I do," Rex growled. Holliday caught Rex's arm. "Do you want to help Thirteen?" she asked. Rex glared at Van Kleiss. "Yes," he grumbled. Van Kleiss grinned and turned to Thirteen. "Now then, shall we begin?" he asked.

**(In an effort to avoid racking my brain too much I'll give you the condensed version)**

Rex watched Van Kleiss, carefully, his eyes never leaving the man's hands. "How do I do this?" Rex asked. "Cure her," Van Kleiss said. "But-" Holliday began. "If I cure her, won't that hurt her?" Rex asked. "Which would you rather do? Leave her to die or cure her. Your choice," Van Kleiss said. Rex placed his hand on Thirteen's forehead. He willed his nanites to react to hers and they did. He could feel them react to hers, surging beneath the surface. Thirteen's eyes closed slowly and then reopened, revealing that the pupils had returned. She gasped, as if her body had forgotten the ability to breathe for a mere second. Rex pulled away, taking a step back. Thirteen sat up, looking around before her gaze settled on Rex. "Thank you," she said. And like that it was as if whatever spell had taken over the room was broken. Rex stepped forward and hugged her. Thirteen returned the hug, her face buried in his jacket. He, meanwhile, looked over her head at Van Kleiss. "We're even for now," he said. Van Kleiss nodded before he walked out of the room with Circe in tow. Circe stopped at the door to look back at them but no one paid her any mind. "Rex, do you trust me?" Thirteen asked, whispering in his ear. "Yeah," he whispered back. Thirteen smiled. "Good. Now hold tight," she instructed. The two slowly faded away, hearing a protest from Holliday before they vanished from the room.

"It would have been nice if you'd told me you could do that before," Rex commented. He shivered as he looked at the room around them. "This is the villa, isn't it?" he asked. "Yep," Thirteen said. She flopped onto a couch and stared out the bay windows. "Negative left something here. I know it. I can feel it. It's almost like it's in the walls." "So, what's does that mean?" Rex asked. Thirteen grinned. "We're gonna torch the house," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do this without Rex?" Bobo asked. Six glared up at Negative Thirteen. She smiled down at him, wiggling a finger at him seductively. Six shivered. "Yes, I'm sure." Bobo rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with." Negative Thirteen leapt down off her perch, attacking Bobo with her claws. Six pushed the monkey out of the way before dodging Negative Thirteen himself. She became a blur and when Six could see her clearly, she was right in front of him, fingers curled in his belt. In short, she was invading his private square as Rex would call it. "_You're kind of cute but the shades just block your eyes,_" she said, her lips brushing his. Before Six could react, those black eyes widened as if she was in pain. Negative Thirteen pushed away from him, screaming in pain. The center of her stomach faded just a bit, almost as if she was a bad dream. "_That girl, what is she doing?_" Negative Thirteen growled.

The flames tore at the villa which burned so fast that it seemed as if the entire house was made of paper. Rex stared at it. "Pretty tragic huh?" Thirteen asked. She sat beside him, playing with her hair tie. Her loose hair hung straight down her back. "You know, as a kid, it was always train harder Piper, or too slow Piper. They were perfect assassins or whatever they're called but they sucked as parents," she said. Rex said nothing. He only wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey?" he asked after a moment. "Yeah?" Thirteen replied. "After this, wanna get a pizza?" Thirteen smiled. "Sure Rex, she said. "_Oh there won't be an after this my pets,_" came Negative Thirteen's voice behind them. Turning their heads, they discovered her standing their, looking far more insane than normal if it was possible. Her entire stomach was missing. Thirteen stood. "I knew it," she declared, smiling evilly at Negative Thirteen. "_You're going to wish you were never born!"_ Negative Thirteen growled, lightning gathering at her fingertips. Thirteen reacted instantly as soon as the lightning surged forward. From her fingerless gloves came thin strings . With a flick of her wrist, the lightning met string and faded away as if absorbed. Thirteen leapt into the hair, whipping the thread at Negative Thirteen. It wrapped around her body. "Now taste your own medicine!" Thirteen yelled, tugging hard. Lightning surrounded Negative Thirteen and she let out a terrible scream, falling to her knees and hands. She looked at Thirteen murderously. "_I must admit I forgot about your little tricks," _she said. "I counted on it, " Thirteen remarked, tugging on her strings. The strands wrapped around Negative Thirteen's throat. "_So,this is it? Traitor. Ungrateful brat, after all I did for you!" _Negative Thirteen screamed. Thirteen closed her eyes. "I know I am," she whispered. With the fire as her background, she jerked her hands back, sending the strings through Negative's Thirteen throat, beheading the evo woman.. Rex stood as Thirteen's hands fell to her side. Slowly the strings floated to the ground, detaching themselves from the gloves. Slowly she turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "Rex," she began. And then she ran to him, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright now, Thirteen," he whispered. "It's alright."

**Is it sick and run that during the entire thing I was listening to Discovery Channel? That -13 and Six part almost pushed the limit of PG13. ALMOST. I pulled myself together with some Disney songs. Of course, I also made myself one of those authors that I hate. The kind where the heroine immediately feels guilty over killing another. Even the bad guy whose been tormenting people from the beginning. **


	11. Ah Hell

"Is she up yet?" Rex asked, popping up from behind the counter. Holliday jumped, nearly dropping her clipboard. "Rex, don't scare me like that," she said. He pouted glumly. Holliday smiled gently at her. "She's awake but she doesn't want to see anyone right now," she said. Rex nodded and broke into a huge grin. "So, how bad did I scare you?" he asked.

"I said I didn't want to see anyone," Thirteen said, discovering Six in her doorway. "And why not?" he asked, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed beside her. "Oh dear lord, Six please don't tell me you're going to try that father/daughter talk. If so, I'm out of here before it gets too weird," Thirteen declared. Six gave her a small smile. "You did good," he said. And then he stood to go. Thirteen watched him before laying back on her bed. Without reason, tears came to her eyes. "Aw hell," she whispered, covering her face.

"How's she doing?" Holliday asked. "I see your as curious as Rex," Six remarked. Holliday just shrugged and smile at him. "She's fine," he said. He sat, folding his hands together. They both heard a rustle and the doors opened, then closed. "So, how is she really?" Holliday asked. "She's just realizing the full extent of what she's down. Without this negative persona, she's truly is alone," he said. Holliday sat next to him."If you can bring me a sample of her father's blood, maybe, just maybe I can reverse whatever poison she worked into his system," Holliday said. Six looked at her. "Did you get all that Rex?" he asked. "Yep," Rex answered. Holliday looked first at him and then at Six. "Bobo left but Rex stayed," Six explained. Holliday smiled a little bit. "You're beginning to be too much," she said.

"Hey Rex," Thirteen called. She knocked on the door and sighed. "Rex, come on. I'm hungry and all these dang Providence idiots want to serve me is healthy crap. Wanna sneak out?" she asked. There was no answer. Thirteen crossed her arms, eyeing the door. "Respect Rex's privacy or invade it and see where he is?" she asked herself. As if listening, her nanites responded. "Good idea ladies," she said, closing her eyes. Beneath her skin her nanites surged until she found herself inside Rex's room. There were clothes everywhere. Thirteen reached down and picked up a pair of tight whiteys with motorcycles on them. "Ah, motorcycles. How cute Rex," she said. "_Isn't it?_" Thirteen's blood ran cold. "_You didn't think you'd be rid of me that fast. You were wrong._" Thirteen spun, face to face with Negative Thirteen. Negative Thirteen's neck had angry raised scars along it. Thirteen reached for her threads but realized then that she wasn't wearing her gloves. "_I believe this is where you say, Ah hell,"_ Negative Thirteen remarked. Thirteen smiled. "Not until Plan B fails," she said. Negative Thirteen looked puzzled, pondering her words. Meanwhile, Thirteen dropped Rex's (ahem) undergarments and leapt up, kicking through the air vent. "_Brat!_" yelled Negative Thirteen. Thirteen could see lightning dancing from the room. Fear gripped her as she realized that the lightning had invaded the vent. Her vent. "And Plan B has failed," she said. "Ah hell."

Holliday nearly dropped the beaker in her hand as the the vent behind her let out a loud clang as it clattered to the floor. Thirteen was running towards her. "Thirteen, you're out of your room?" she asked. "No time!" Thirteen gasped, grabbing Holliday's hand as she ran past. "What's the matter?" Holliday asked as Thirteen pulled her into the Petting Zoo. The doors were surrounded by an electrical current and opened to reveal Negative Thirteen. Holliday stared in horror. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," she said. "Sadly, no. Seems my friend doesn't die as easily as I wish," Thirteen said. Her main concern was getting Holliday somewhere safe before she took down Negative Thirteen. She'd done it once. How hard could it be to do it again?

**I had to. I sooooo couldn't resist bringing -13 back. But she's not unscarred. I swore that this story would have thirteen chapters and gosh darnit it will! I'm so going to Hell and while I'm bringing suppose to be dead ppl back from the dead, I'm declaring that Coconuts migrate!**


	12. As I Lay

"_Where oh where could my little brat be?_" Negative Thirteen asked. She smirked as she followed her instinct or rather Thirteen's instinct.

"Any plans?" Holliday asked. Thirteen peeked around the corner, watching Negative Thirteen. "I have one," she replied honestly. Holliday looked at her, waiting. Thirteen cracked her knuckle. "I'm going to absorb her nanites," she said. "That's risky," Holliday said. "But its doable," Thirteen said. She smiled at Holliday. "What's the worst that can happen?" she asked. "I'll distract her," Holliday said. Before Thirteen could stop her, Holliday ran away. Thirteen watched her go, smiling. "I'll remember you, doctor," she mumbled.

**(Insert time skip here because though there should be something going on, the author can't put it into words. Why? Cause I fail like that. Lol, U mad?)**

Six and Rex sped through the halls. Rex could hear other Providence agents behind him, their guns keeping them behind. Bobo beat them all to the Petting Zoo. "Hey Doc! You in here?" he asked. There was a rustling in the leaves and the Providence agents, having caught up, readied their guns. Thirteen stepped from the bushes. "Thirteen!" Rex greeted. An odd smile crossed her face. It was then Rex noticed the white streaks in her hair. Remnants of a white lab coat hung from her body. Slowly, Thirteen reached for Rex and Six, taking their hands. "Without her, I felt empty. Without that house, I had nothing. With you, I have no future because I may be alive but I'm living in the past," she said. Six tensed a bit. "Rex, I can't do this myself," she said. "I'm not going to help you destroy yourself," Rex declared. Thirteen smiled. "I knew you'd say that so I infected Holliday." Rex dropped her hand, stepping away stunned. Thirteen dropped Six's hand and stepped back, arms raised. "Cure me Rex," she said, smiling sadly at him. "But, in this case, it's equal to killing you," Rex said. "You killed me the second you first cured me Rex." He closed the distance between them, leaving little distance between them. She smiled at him. "Hey, you've still got Circe and Noah." "Bobo cleared his throat. Thirteen sent him a warning glare. "Rex, some people come into your life to stay with you and to teach you. Others come into your life to leave you. I'm suppose to leave." Rex gave a weak smile. "Yeah, and hey we always have the lake," he joked weakly. Thirteen grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We'll meet again, Rex. And until then, we'll always have the lake," she whispered. Gently, she kissed him. A stray tear escaped her eye, trailing down her face as she felt Rex activate his nanites. The blue trails spread from him to her and inwardly Thirteen smiled. _We'll meet again, Rex._

**I wish to be honest and tell readers that this just came to me. I though it would be fun. So sue me. Actually please don't. Anyway, one more chapter to go and then Thirteen can be layed to rest. **


	13. Again

_(1 Month Later)_

_"Don't run so fast. I may be the superior race but I'm still recoverin'!" Bobo yelled running after Rex and Noah. "Not fast enough," Rex called. Their game would have gone on longer but the light changed and they had to stop giving Bobo the chance to catch up. He leaned against the street lamp, panting. "What's the matter Bobo?" Noah asked. Bobo glared at him but said nothing. Instead, his eye widened. "Uh kid," he said. "Hm?" Rex asked. He followed Bobo's pointing finger but saw nothing. "What?" he asked. Bobo sighed. "Dull as a nail." Rex crossed his arms. "Insults will get you nowhere," he said. The light changed and instead of a brisk run, they all walked. "So, what now?" Noah asked. "Well," Rex began. He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he bumped into someone, having not been paying attention. "Sorry about that," he said. "It's okay." Rex's eyes widened as he stared into blue eyes, the same shade as Thirteen. In fact, the girl he was looking at could have been Thirteen. "Piper! Let's go!" "Coming Mother!" Piper yelled. She smiled at Rex. "I gotta go. See ya around," she said before hurrying off. Rex watched her go before smiling a bit. "Always have the lake," he mumbled, walking on._

_**I TOLD YOU. I MADE IT TTO THIRTEEN!YES! EPIC SUCCESS!**_


End file.
